Una noche prohibida
by Little Greengrass
Summary: Él esta prometido con Daphne Greengrass, ella con Draco Malfoy. Pero.. nadie dijo que no les permitiese quererse en secreto.
1. Te quiero

**Disclamer**: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora J.K Rowling.

* * *

**Una noche prohibida.**

Pelo castaño y largo, el cual al finalizar en las puntas solían hacerse ligeros remolinos en forma de bucle dándole un aire aniñado, piel ligeramente morena que con los rayos de sol resaltaba, ojos esmeralda con unas grandes pestañas que casi tocaban sus perfiladas cejas perfectas, la nariz era afilada y perfecta acompañada de unos labios esponjosos y casi siempre con una sonrisa en ellos, figura envidiable, con curvas si. pero con curvas que hacía que mas de un hombre se quedase mirándola al pasar. Rasgos dignos de una aristócrata de alta clase social, como era ella. Sangre pura, con carácter, digna Slytherin.

_Astoria Greengrass._

Esa era ella, la prometida de nada mas y nada menos que el mismísimo Draco Malfoy, siempre orgullosa de serlo. Desde pequeña había perseguido y acosado a Malfoy por cada sitio del castillo que fuese, cosa que irritaba bastante al rubio, cuando le llegó la noticia de que sus padres habían concertado un matrimonio con él, no cabía en si de la felicidad que llevaba por dentro. Sueños de niñas mas bien, ahora con veinte años y ya varios años con el chico, tenía una idea muy diferente. Draco con sus preciosos ojos grises, siempre fríos y su perfecto cuerpo producido del Quidditch que practicaba de vez en cuando, si era la persona fría y que todos pensaban, no era malo pero eso no era lo que buscaba nuestra castaña. Era el infierno personal de Astoria. Siempre frío y distante con ella, siempre queriendo que se comportase como la persona que no era para ser perfecta. _"Eres una futura Malfoy, Astoria, y eso lleva muchas responsabilidades"_ siempre la repetía una y otra vez.

La sonrisa típica en sus labios últimamente no se veía, cada día notaba como se iba marchitando mas por culpa de él. Ella no podía darle a el lo que quería y el a ella tampoco. Pero esto estaba escrito y ser sangre pura conllevaba a una responsabilidad.

En esos pensamientos andaba metida mientras estaba preparándose para la cena de compromiso de su hermana Daphne.  
Hacía ya bastantes años que sus padres habían comprometido a Daphne con, Blaise Zabinni.

Un chico Slytherin con exquisita sangre pura, el mejor amigo de su prometido desde la infancia. Era alto y fuerte, rozaba la perfección, pelo castaño el que cambiaba de vez en cuando en la forma de peinar, piel clara, los ojos verdes mas bonitos que podrías imaginar, incluso más bonitos que los de Draco, en su cara se formaban ligeras pecas que le daban un aire mas atractivo, era simplemente perfecto. Pero el físico no era lo mejor de Blaise Zabini, si no su personalidad, siempre intentando alegrar a la gente de su alrededor, sangre pura, pues era muy selectivo con las amistades. Pero referido a sus amistades, siempre podías contar con el.

Astoria y Blaise siempre habían sido muy unidos, Draco le mandaba a que la vigilase cuando era mas pequeña, para que no le acosase y Blaise siempre se quedaba con ella gastándola bromas sobre Draco que llevaban a que una enfadada y enfurruñada Astoria se fuese corriendo, pero siempre le perdonaba. El era como un hermano mayor para ella, y ella para el como la hermana que nunca tuvo.

Ella sabía que para la fría de su hermana Daphne, era una desgracia, desde pequeña siempre había estado enamorada de Theodore Nott, incluso sabía que se veían a escondidas por petición del mismo Blaise, ninguno de los dos querían casarse. Pero no quedaba otra, al igual que le tocaba a la pequeña de los Greengrass con Draco Malfoy.

Se enfunda en el vestido de gala negro, en frente de un espejo. Estaba algo triste, lo peor de todo es que no era por su hermana Daphne, si no por Blaise Zabini.  
En ocasiones escuchaba a Daphne llorar por las noches por tener que casarse con el, pero ella por lo menos tenía a Theo. Blaise sin en cambio, había tenido un pasado duro, repudiado por sus padres. Su madre solo decía que tenía hijo cuando le necesitaba, como por ejemplo, cuando se tuvo que convertir en mortifago o esta farsa de matrimonio.  
Astoria pensaba que no se merecía todo esto, que merecía ser feliz. Le conocía bien.

Se termina de vestir cuando nota que llaman a la puerta, bueno mas bien pasan sin llamar. Primero ve el cabello platino de Draco el que ultimamente escaseaba, se estaba quedando algo calvo. Con esa mueca que parecía que estaba oliendo basura, característica de Narcissa Malfoy.

— Asstoria. — Dice con esa voz serpenteante, y algo desagradable ya para los oídos de Astoria. —Es para hoy, sabes que por muy guapa que te pongas, al lado mío vas a estar insignificante. — Ladea su típica sonrisa, las mujeres suspiraban al verle, pero para ella solo era un signo de su gran ego indestructible.

— Ya estoy Draco, y claro que nunca estaría tan perfecta como tú. — En sus labios se forma una sonrisa falsa, había aprendido que no tenía que llevarle la contraría a Draco, si no quería terminar herida. En una ocasión llego a pegarla un bofetón diciéndola que era por su propio bien. — Podemos irnos cuando quieras, Draco. — Con la sonrisa todavía puesta en sus labios mas parecida a una mueca, se cuelga de su brazo para bajar al salón, el que estaba repleto de invitados.

* * *

Mientras en otra habitación distinta del inmenso castillo Greengrass, se encontraba Blaise Zabinni, con su túnica de gala. Odiaba las malditas túnicas. Prefería ir en traje, por Salazar. Se había levantando con el pie izquierdo, la noche anterior había estado con una italiana que pintaba maneras, pero la loca se había empeñado en volver a verle. El nunca repetía con la misma mujer._ Jamás_. No había repetido ni con Daphne, y eso que era su prometida.

_**Mi prometida joder.**_

Piensa con rabia mientras aprieta el borde de una silla, maldita sea su madre. No aparecía nunca y tenía que aparecer ¿Para qué? Para comprometerlo con la fría e insulsa de Daphne. No podía ser con aquella chica, que bueno se acuerda de su nombre, pero sabía que tenía un buen par de pechos. No era un consuelo pero, era Blaise Zabini, no iba a hacerles asco.

Coge el paquete de tabaco muggle,_ benditos muggles los que inventaron el tabaco, a esos sería a los últimos que matare_, va pensando a la vez que sale a los terrenos del inmenso castillo para darse el gusto de fumar antes de que empezase el circo que habían montado.

Sale a los terrenos, con un toque de varita prende fuego al cigarro, andando para que le de el aire. Estaba bastante estresado con todo esto, ve una caseta a lo lejos, por mucho tiempo que pasase en ese castillo siempre veía cosas nuevas. Con paso calmado y sus andares de chulo característicos, llega a la puerta abriéndola de golpe y se encuentra a Daphne y Theo, besándose.

Poniéndose el cigarrillo en la boca aplaude para luego echar el humo, se sobresaltan.

— Muy bien, sois las personas mas listas del mundo mágico. — Dice con sarcasmo, por Salazar ¿Se puede saber que tenían en la cabeza?, esto estaba abarrotado de gente, y que el les diese permiso para que se vieran a escondidas ni significaba que, el mismo día de el compromiso estuviesen ahí, tan tranquilos besándose podiendoles ver cualquiera, aunque pensándolo mejor si los pillaban el no tendría que casarse con ella y sería libre. Se apoya en el marco de la puerta fumando mientras los observa. — No es por alarmaros ni nada, pero aquí hay mas de mil personas esperando que tú — señala a Daphne con la mano del cigarro — te presentes frente a ellos diciéndoles que te vas a casar conmigo, y no que estés follandote a este, aquí. Que mira si te descubren me harías un favor así no tendría que casarme contigo.—

Estaba siendo un capullo, y lo sabía. Pero no estaba de humor para tonterías, normalmente no le hubiese importando, es mas hubiese echo algún comentario gracioso sobre encontrarlos así, pero hoy no. Hoy simplemente no era su día.

— ¿Se puede saber que te pasa? — Dice Theo caminando hacía el con paso decidido, soltando a una Daphne boquiabierta por el ultimo comentario de Blaise. — ¿Con que derecho la hablas así?. — Lo que le faltaba, que el misántropo del tres al cuarto se le pusiese chulito, pone los ojos en blanco con paciencia fumándose el resto del cigarrillo que le quedaba. Entra del todo a la caseta, sin importarle quien estuviese dentro antes. Nota como Daphne le fulmina con la mirada saliendo aireada de la caseta y el perrito de Theo iba detrás, genial así podría estar solo.

Cuando siente que esta solo, observa la pequeña casa, tenía las paredes verde claro, había muchos tipos de muñecas. Estaban nuevas como si la niña que pasase tiempo en esa caseta hiciese de todo menos utilizarlas, se levanta husmeando por toda ella. Había dibujos, varias latas vacías de zumo de calabaza, libros y mas libros. La verdad que lo que mas había por ese sitio eran libros. Coge uno para ojearlo, y ve escrito en una caligrafía perfecta.

"_Este libro es propiedad de Astoria Greengrass_"

Sonríe al notar que esta en la casita de la pequeña Astoria, ahora que lo pensaba bien, le recordaba a ella. Tan ordenada, pero con personalidad. Al dejar el libro cae una fotografía de el, la coge curioso tirando el cigarro al suelo. Se queda asombrado, era una foto de él y ella en su graduación, ella había ido a ver a su hermana Daphne y él no la había dejado en paz hasta que no se hiciese una foto con él. Se sienta en el acolchado sillón blanco, observando la foto.

* * *

Bufa, haciendo que un mechón de su castaño pelo revolotee, ¿Donde banshees se había metido Daphne? Su madre estaba histérica, y su padre al borde del colapso, faltaban unas cuantas horas para que empezase la dichosa fiesta del mal. Y no aparecía por ningún lado. Daba vueltas y vueltas por el castillo, a lo mejor andaba con Blaise escondida en algún lado. Empieza a rebuscar por todas las partes de la casa, llegándose a quitar los tacones, era bastante incomodo ir medio corriendo con ellos puestos. Llega a la última habitación de la casa, rezando a Merlín para que se encontrase allí, sus pies no aguantaría otra ronda por el castillo. Gira el pomo de la puerta, y lo primero que ve es..

_Draco Malfoy._  
_Pansy Parkinson._  
_Desnudos._  
_En una_ cama.  
**Follando.**

Nota como la mirada de Draco, sube hacía la puerta al escuchar el chirrido, cierra la puerta de golpe con lagrimas en los ojos. Sale corriendo de allí con un cumulo de sensaciones en el pecho. No la dolía que la estuviese engañando, ella sabía perfectamente que Draco, no la era fiel. Y que nunca lo sería, tampoco la dolía que la estuviese engañando en su propia casa, con una de sus mejores amigas. Lo que la dolía era verlo, una cosa era saberlo y otra verlo, lloraba por la humillación.  
Echa a correr y correr por los fríos pasillos del castillo hasta llegar a los terrenos descalza, no sabe donde ir, entonces se la ocurre donde puede resguardarse un poco de la realidad, su pequeña casita. Pone rumbo a ella sin importarla nada, el ceñido vestido la molestaba, pero no dejaba de correr.  
Cuando llega abre la puerta de par en par, encontrándose a Blaise allí, le mira curiosa, estaba tranquilo, con algo en la mano mientras lo miraba atentamente, estaba tan embelesado, que no se había dado cuenta de que alguien había entrado a la casa.

— ¿Blaise? — Pregunta extrañada de verle allí, el chico al escucharla levanta la cabeza. Se le notaba sorprendido de verla allí, cuando se supone que tendría que estar con su familia o con Draco de un lado para otro. Fuera de la casa ya empezaba a hacerse de noche, unos cuantos rayos de luz dan de lleno en la cara de Blaise, haciendo que sus ojos verdes brillasen dejando a Astoria casi sin aliento, sabía que Blaise era guapo, mas que guapo era guapísimo, pero verle allí tan tranquilo con media cara solo iluminada y esos ojos que parecía que podían leerte el pensamiento, era demasiado para ella. Se acerca a el todavía curiosa, con algunas lagrimas en los ojos, de saber que miraba con tanta atención. Le quita la fotografía de las manos, observándola, esboza una pequeña sonrisa triste. — ¿Te acuerdas de este día? — Se sienta el lado de el todavía mirando la foto, el la hace un hueco, escuchándola atentamente, siempre se quedaba embelesado cuando Astoria hablaba, tenía una voz suave y dulce, tanto que llegaba a tranquilizarle, como en ese momento. Contesta con voz suave, mucho mas calmado y con un tono totalmente distinto del que había usado con su hermana.

— Claro que me acuerdo, ¿Tu has visto lo guapo que iba? — No podía evitarlo, era cierto tenía un gran ego, pero no lo dice como de costumbre, cuando había visto a Astoria, fijado en su cuerpo enfundado en ese pequeño vestido negro se había quedado sin palabras, era cierto que mas de una vez se había fijado en que su pequeña Astoria no era tan pequeña, pero era prohibida para el, la prometida de su mejor amigo, la hermana de su prometida. Astoria ríe levemente por el comentario del castaño, mientras gira la cabeza para mirarle. En ese momento en el que verde con verde se cruza, Blaise se da cuenta del destello de lagrimas que había en los ojos de Astoria, junta las cejas algo confuso, ¿Que sería lo que hacía llorar Astoria? Ella no se merecía ningún sufrimiento. Siempre ponía su felicidad ante la de los demás.

Alza la mano hasta la mejilla de la chica, sin saber muy bien el porque lo hacía, no era su prometida, era la de Draco y se tenía que ocupar el de ella, pero joder era Astoria y no podía verla así, necesitaba saber porque esos ojos verdes estaban tristes. Con el dedo pulgar retira los restos de lagrimas, nota como ella le mira en silencio mordiéndose el labio inferior.

— ¿Que ha pasado Astoria? — Nota como aprieta la mano entre sus dedos,con algo de rabia, vuelve a deslizar una lagrima solitaria por su rostro. Lagrima que el vuelve a quitar con el dedo pulgar. — Cuéntamelo..

Astoria dudaba en que contarle, sabía que podía confiar en el. Pero para ella era una humillación como mujer, el haber encontrado a su prometido con su mejor amiga, en su casa, el día de la fiesta de compromiso de su hermana. Sin pizca de respeto por ella no por nadie. Alza los ojos hasta los de el. En ese mismo instante sabe que puede confiar en el, que la ayudaría en cualquier cosa. Los ojos de Blaise no transmitían curiosidad como lo trasmitirían los de otras personas si no, preocupación, preocupación por ella.

— Estaba.. buscando a Daphne — empieza a explicarlo con un ligero temblor en la voz, frunciendo en ocasiones los labios y juntando sus cejas, pero nunca sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. — No la encontraba por ningún lado del castillo, así que.. fui a la parte mas alejada y yo.. yo.. — notaba como un sabor amargo se la subía a la boca, no podía decirlo, nota el dedo pulgar de Blaise, que hace círculos en su mejilla reconfortandola, animándola a que continué que sacase todo lo que llevaba dentro, suspira continuando. — Estaba con Pansy, desnudo y en una cama, maldita sea ¿Tan difícil es serme fiel un día Blaise? ¡Un maldito día! Solo le pido eso, y mas en mi propia casa, se que el no me quiere. ¿Sabes? Yo a el tampoco, pero no me merezco que me humillen así en mi casa.

Y allí estaba ella, su hermana pequeña, echa un matojo de nervios, con la cara llena de lagrimas, el pelo algo enmarañado por la carrera que se había pegado hasta allí, y simplemente así con el maquillaje algo corrido y pequeñas gotas de agua salada en sus ojos estaba mas preciosa que nunca. Y le jodía de verdad que le jodía verla así. Maldito Draco, se repetía una y otra vez mientras la escuchaba, hasta que llega una parte, se queda parado mirándola con asombro. ¿Acababa de decir que no quería a Draco? Astoria Greengrass la misma niña que le acosaba día y noche en Hogwarts acababa de confesar que NO estaba enamorada de Draco Malfoy.  
Desliza la mano por su mejilla hasta su cuello sin dejar de observarla, ¿Como no podía Draco apreciar lo que era Astoria? ¿Quién querría hacerla daño? Era todo lo contrario a su fría hermana. Pone un dedo en sus labios para que deje de hablar.

— ¿No estas enamorada de Draco? — Se escucha el mismo tensando la mandíbula ¿Por que había preguntado eso?, no era asunto suyo, aún así no quita ni la mano de encima de la chica ni la mirada. Aparta el dedo de su boca, incitándola a hablar, a que le contestase. Ella simplemente negó con la cabeza.

— No Blaise, no estoy enamorada de Draco. — Notaba el ambiente algo tenso, pero era una tensión totalmente distinta a la que había sentido jamás con el ni con nadie. Se fija en la cara del chico, la habitación cada vez mas oscura, y nota que ¿El la estaba mirando los labios?, los entreabre por puro reflejo, soltando un pequeño suspiro, y siente que ¿Quiere besarle? No, no puede ser eso, definitivamente ella no quería besar a Blaise Zabini.

Se había quedado mirando sus labios, lo sabía y ella le había pillado. Carraspea un poco apartando la mano por fin de la tersa piel de su cara, le había costado hacerlo, mira para la ventana, había luna llena. Pero no el tipo de luna llena que era pequeño, no era ese tipo de luna que ocupaba todo el azul cielo, la que hacía que la cara de Astoria se iluminase y no dejase que quitase la mirada de encima de ella.

— ¿Desde cuando? ¿Y por qué? — No sabía porque, pero necesitaba saberlo, esa confesión había revelado muchas cosas en el, siempre había estado con Astoria, protegiéndola de todo ¿Pero de verdad lo hacía por qué Draco se lo pedía? ¿O por qué de verdad quería protegerla y que nadie la tocase? Sigue mirando a la luna, no quería mirarla, no podía. Haría algo que se arrepentiría tarde o temprano, lo sabía. Ella cierra los ojos, como si quisiera aunar fuerzas para continuar.

— Es solo que no quiero ser el amor de alguien por obligación, no quiero fingir ser una persona que no soy para gustar o complacer a la gente, quiero ser yo, sentirme viva, que me aprecien por lo que soy..— los largos mechones de su largo cabello castaño caían como grandes olas por su cara mientras le explicaba, le estaba dejando sin aliento. Ella era perfecta como era, sin tener que fingir, sin tener que actuar. Sus palabras empezaban a ir con mas rapidez, tropezándose entre sí. — ¿Sabes que no me deja salir sola por ningún lado? Ni siquiera con mis padres, luego se enteraron y ya me dejo salir, pero luego yo no quería por miedo a que cambiase la idea que tenía de mi. Solo quiero que me quieran, que me lo demuestren, que me comprendan y me dejen ser yo, Astoria Greengrass, y no lo que soy ahora. Incluso, me llego a.. pegar una vez.

Estaba volviendo a llorar, y jura por la sangre mas pura del mundo que no lo aguantaba, estaba absolutamente tenso de rabia, el no era un santo con las mujeres, pero nunca jamás, había levantado la mano a ninguna. La agarra suavemente del brazo, juntandola contra el en el pecho, abrazándola, sin importarle mas lo demás, su mundo ahora era Astoria, y si su mundo se desmoronaba el también lo haría con ella.  
Acaricia su larga melena, dando pequeños besos en su frente y cabeza, no podía verla así, y en ese mismo instante, justo cuando la tenía entre sus frazos, tan frágil tan desmoronada, algo hace "Click" en su cabeza, estaba enamorado de Astoria Greengrass.

No lo aguanta más, busca la boca de ella, no tenía miedo a ser rechazado, no con ella, acababa de decirle justo lo único que le hacía falta oír. No estaba enamorada de Draco.

Y la besa.

Y ella le devuelve el beso.

Sus labios encajan a la perfección, parecía que habían sido creados para besarse el uno a otro. Y fue dulce, y gimieron en voz baja. De un impulso la coloca suavemente encima de el, llevando las manos a su nuca para profundizar el beso, hundiendo la lengua en su boca. Sabía que la boca de Astoria solo había sido besada por la de Draco, y puede jurar que con ese simple beso, le estaba haciendo sentir mas que si una manada de chicas guapas estuviesen con el solo en la cama. Se separa de ella pocos centímetros, no quería separarla de el, rodeándola la cintura con los brazos. La luz de la luna llena los ilumina a ambos en la oscura casa, y escucha como Astoria respira entrecortadamente. Apoya su frente en la de ella.

— Escúchame bien, porque solo te lo voy a decir una vez, ¿Me has oído?. — Ella al oírle asiente lentamente, todavía confusa por aquel beso, no entendía muy bien el porque le había seguido. Pero sentía que quería hacerlo, que llenaba ese vació que tenía en el pecho, y no ahora. Desde que tenía uso de razón Blaise siempre había estado con ella en las buenas y en las malas, como su ángel de la guardia particular. Llenando los vacíos que dejaba su muerta vida. No sabía porque pero, ¿Estaba enamorada de el? No, no podía ser, pero.. unos minutos antes había dicho que no le iba a besar, y ahora estaba encima de el abrazados, cuando acababa de recibir el mejor beso de su vida. Vuelve a escuchar como la habla, parecía que estaba envolviéndola en una caricia con su voz.

— No tienes porque fingir para gustarle a la gente, eres la maldita perfección Astoria. Y si el imbécil de mi amigo, no es lo suficiente hombre como para darse cuenta que le han prometido, con la mejor persona que le podían haber prometido, no estaría por los rincones del castillo follándose a cualquiera. - Tensa la mandíbula según va hablando, le dolía, le dolía que ninguno de los dos pudiese ser feliz. Desliza la mano por el cuerpo de la chica en una caricia.

Ella escucha las palabras de el, cerrando los ojos unas décimas de segundo, ya no había mas dolor. Solo las palabras de Blaise. Con la frente todavía pegada a la suya, acorta la distancia, esta vez besandole ella. Y lo admite, admite que estaba enamorada de el, desde siempre. Desde la primera vez que vino a incordiarla a la torre de Astronomía. Y entiende que no quiere que se case con su hermana, que no quiere que se separe de ella, porque eran dos almas rotas que se complementaban. Gime dentro de su boca, no podía ser, había estado tan ciega siempre.

Y una lagrima solitaria resbala por su iluminado rostro por la luna, pero ya no había dolor ni desosiego, era una lagrima de libertad, de aceptación.

Y nota que las mejillas de el también estan húmedas, y que siente lo mismo que ella, nunca mas estarían solos.

El la acaricia, con paciencia, casi con adoración. Mientras ella desea que esa noche no se acabase nunca. Y se tocan, Astoria se levanta despacio de el, sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Porque no hacían falta palabras, agarra su mano suavemente levantandole de el blanco sofá de cuero guiándole a la habitación de esa pequeña casa, en la que había pasado su infancia, en la que se entregaría al su amor prohibido, su único amor.

Se tumbaron en la cama, que tenía una colcha negra, tirando la colcha lejos, el encima de ella. La observa unos segundos, allí tumbada con los labios hinchados y húmedos producido por sus besos, las mejillas mojadas por el llanto, jadeante por el, y joder es preciosa, lo que estaban haciendo era precioso, por primera vez quería hacer el amor y no tirársela para luego irse. Baja la cabeza hasta volver a capturar sus labios en un beso intenso pero dulce, ella se estaba entregando a el sin barreras, y el haría lo mismo, dejaría que le viese tal y como era, sin reservas. No entiende como había estado tanto tiempo sin entender que le pasaba con ella.

Se acarician mutuamente, la ropa empieza a estorbar, la atrae a sus brazos dejándola sentada para poder bajarle la cremallera de ese fastidioso vestido que no le dejaba ver cada parte del cuerpo de esa chica, que lo estaba volviendo loco. Se deshace de su vestido tirándolo lejos, dejando ver su precioso juego de ropa interior negro. Jadea nada mas verla.

A ninguno les importaba que les pillasen, o que uno fuese el prometido de su hermana, o de su mejor amigo, solo querían complacerse, desnudarse entregarse el uno al otro como hacía años querían y ninguno de los dos había sido capaz de reconocer hasta esa noche.

Ella, le observa, y es lo mas hermoso que había visto nunca, se acerca a el de nuevo atrapando sus labios con los suyos, a la vez que le saca esa horrible túnica que le obligaban a ponerse, llevándose su camisa de por medio, observa su escultural cuerpo. Perfecto tanto como él, lo era por fuera y por dentro.  
Baja la cabeza besándolo con cuidado, tenía algunas cicatrices blanquecinas, causadas por su entrenamiento de mortifago, que besa y mima, haciendo que de los labios de el saliesen varios suspiros. Coge el pelo de la chica con suavidad a la vez que la levanta la cabeza para volver a besarla, desabrocha su sujetador, dejándola libre de el.  
Baja una mano cubriendo un pecho de la chica, prestandole atención, ella coge la otra mano del chico metiendola dentro de su ropa interior, la luz de la luna que entraba por la pequeña ventana iluminaba sus cuerpos, haciendo que todo pareciese mas intimo entre ellos.

Ella gime bajo al sentir las caricias de el en su intimidad, sin querer romper el equilibrio, es como si hubiesen puesto unas normas no escritas, querían que todo fuese perfecto.

Necesitaba estar dentro de ella, cubre con la palma de la mano la intimidad de ella, centrándose por un momento en la suya, no aguantaría mucho, siempre se había obsesionado en que el sexo sin sentimiento era mejor, pero se equivocaba. Debajo de su palma siente como ella arde en deseos por el, rasga la última prenda que le quedaba a la chica, deshaciéndose totalmente de la suya. Aparta la mano del sexo de ella, colocándose encima.

La mira a los ojos, y sabe que tiene que decírselo, es mas quería decírselo. No quería que pensase que era una chica de una noche mas como las otras. Apoya los codos a ambos lados de la cabeza de ella, acercándose a los labios, que llevaban toda la noche volviendole loco.

— Te quiero. — En el mismo instante que dice la ultima palabra, entra dentro de ella con cuidado, era muy estrecha para el, con suavidad. Empezando un baiven de caderas, hasta que ella se acostumbrase a su intromisión. Sin apartar los ojos de ella.

— Te quiero. — Contesta ella, tenía ganas de llorar, lo juraba. Por fin estaba pasando, alguien que la aceptaba tal y como era. Sin barreras de por medio.

Y así sellaron un destino, a lo mejor no feliz, a lo mejor si. Pero nadie le quitaría esa noche, en la que se entregaron el uno al otro.  
Y llegan al clímax, experimentado algo que ninguno de los dos había experimentado antes.  
Compañía, amor.

El coge la cara entre sus manos para darle un último beso, sabía que estaban engañandose, no podían estar juntos. La besa dulce, con pasión y algo de añoranza, sabiendo que en el momento que saliese por esa puerta. Ella volvería a ser la prometida de su mejor amigo, y que el se tendría que casar con su hermana.

— Volveré por ti, Astoria, algún día seremos felices te lo prometo. Tú mas que nadie merece ser feliz.—

Y sin mas, se viste y se va. Echando la mirada una última vez, a la mujer que le había echo feliz, con solo unas horas. Cierra los ojos una décima de segundo dándola la espalda, vuelve a derramar otra lagrima, lucharía y haría lo que fuese para que algún día fuese suya de verdad.

Porque el era suyo desde el día que la conoció.

Y se va, sin mirar atrás.

Al otro lado de la ventana de la pequeña casa, en la que hace años solo jugaba una niña, la misma niña ya mayor, veía como se alejaba el verdadero amor de su vida, a casarse con su hermana, y a través de mil lagrimas, ve como la túnica que tanto el odiaba ondeaba a sus pies, a cada paso que se alejaba de ella. Se levanta para mirar por el cristal, que estaba empañado, recuerda como hace unos momentos la poseía debajo de el, la besaba y la hace vibrar. Mira al cielo y ve la brillante luna, su confidente, la que había sido testigo de lo que había pasado.

Vuelve a la cama, sentandose para volver a la fatidica fiesta, donde tendrá que fingir que es feliz con Draco, que es feliz porque su hermana se va a casar, donde tiene que fingir que no es ella misma. Derrama la última lagrima susurrando.

_— Te quiero Blaise Zabini y espero que cumplas la promesa que me has echo, si regresas dejare todo para irme contigo. Si rompes tu promesa me romperás el corazón._

Y luego sonríe, porque le cree y sabe que volverá por ella.

**FIN.**


	2. Para siempre

**Disclamer:** Ninguno de los personajes que salen en este fic me pertenece, todo es de la mente maravillosa de J.K Rowling.

He decido, que como mucha gente me lo ha pedido, no dejar el final abierto y terminarlo

Gracias a todos los que lo habéis leído.  
Pero este capítulo se lo quiero dedicar a Remus porque me dio la idea de la parte fuerte del fic y a Blaise porque es mi fuente de inspiración.

* * *

_Te encuentro en mi mente, mis ojos te miran a lo lejos. Mi mente, te sigue por días, te sigue en esta vacía vida en la que faltas tú. Pero luego vuelvo a mi mente, y te vuelvo a encontrar y allí estas tú sonriéndome, diciendo lo preciosa que estoy._

**Te echo de menos Blaise.**

* * *

Casi medio año había pasado ya desde esa noche, en el que los dos fueron uno. Donde dos almas rotas se encontraron y solo los rayos blanquecinos de la luna pudieron ser testigos. Dos personas que fingían ser quien realmente no eran, medio año desde que se desnudaron el uno al otro, y no solo físicamente, si no por dentro, en el alma. Medio año de tortura, de añoranza, pero sobre todo medio año de soledad.

Desde aquella noche, en la fiesta de compromiso de Blaise y Daphne, nuestros protagonistas, Blaise y Astoria, no se habían vuelto a ver, faltaba solo medio año para que la boda se celebrase. Y sus destinos se separasen para siempre.

La vida de Astoria había dado un enorme giro, cuando él desapareció por densa oscuridad de la noche aquel día, mientras su túnica ondeaba a sus pies, y se alejaba cada vez mas de ella, algo dentro de Astoria se rompió, era mucho mas fría, mas sería, distante con todo el mundo. Pero en la oscuridad de la noche no podía evitar pasar las manos por sus labios, recordando como la besaba, como la hacía vibrar, como cuando estaba encima de ella susurraba su nombre, como dijo que la quería. Como con un solo beso la había echo mujer.

Como ya era de costumbre, pasaba largos periodos de tiempo en Malfoy Manor, hacía unos meses la comunicaron que tenía que instalarse allí permanentemente, pronto pondrían fecha para su enlace con Draco, y sería mucho mas útil y cómodo que se quedase allí. Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo, en aquella habitación que los Malfoy la otorgaron de pequeña y en la biblioteca, menos por las noches. Las noches las pasaba en la habitación de Draco, por petición del rubio, la verdad que no la agradaba mucho, y no había dejado que el chico la volviese a tocar, nunca.

Esa noche no era distinta a las demás, acababa de salir de la biblioteca. Paseaba por los fríos pasillos de la enorme mansión, como siempre pensando en, él. No había vuelvo a pronunciar su nombre, y cuando alguien lo pronunciaba simplemente huía, no soportaba pensar que podía estar encima de su hermana, haciéndola temblar bajo sus brazos como la había echo temblar a ella un día. Suspira lentamente, intentando alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Los cuadros de los antepasados Malfoy la observan, ella escucha que murmuran por lo bajo, no la interesa saber que dicen, solo llegar a la habitación de Draco y acabar otro día vacío, otro día de espera, otro día sin él.

Entra en la habitación y le ve en la cama, el pelo platino que caracterizaba a los Malfoy caía libremente por su cara, llevaba una camisa blanca, con los primeros botones desatados y un leve gesto de dolor en la cara. Era hermoso observarle, tan perfecto, parecía que lo había esculpido a mano. Pero ella ya no era capaz de sentir lo mismo por él. ¿Estaba dormido? Astoria, no lo creía, Draco, era muy perfeccionista para esas cosas, no podía acostarse en la cama con la ropa, o parecer tan vulnerable, incluso durmiendo siempre decía que "Un Malfoy se mantiene alerta hasta cuando duerme." Se acerca lentamente a la cama con un mal presentimiento en el pecho, a cada paso que daba, su mente la gritaba que retrocediese que algo no andaba bien. Llega y le ve con los ojos cerrados. Coge su mano asustada, esto no estaba bien, algo no iba bien, estaba mas frió que de costumbre, y se despertaba con solo el chirrido de la puerta, por los años de preparación para su iniciación como mortifago. Toca su cara, apartando algunos mechones platinados, estaba tan tranquilo y sereno, que la daban ganas de llorar, el no era así, jamás. Busca su pulso sin encontrarlo, no respiraba, no da señales de vida, simplemente estaba allí, en la cama tirado, pues su efímera vida se había acabado.

Un grito de horror se escucha en todo Malfoy Manor.

**Draco Malfoy estaba muerto.**

* * *

Estaba en su mansión, esa fría mansión que la odiaba como todo lo que tenía que ver con su madre. Se encontraba en uno de los balcones traseros, fumando como era de costumbre, ultimamente lo hacía mas que nunca. Pensaba en ella, como también se había vuelto habitual. La imagen de la chica venia una y otra vez a su mente, recordaba sus ojos verdes como la esmeralda, o su risa que parecía una caricia. Recordaba como se estremecía debajo de el, o como gemía su nombre levemente cada vez que la poseía, la imaginaba, despeinada mientras le sonríe entre esas sabanas blancas, desnuda, entregada él. Aquellos pensamientos eran los únicos que le tenían cuerdo. Suspira, mirando las estrellas, la echaba de menos y le dolía, le dolía cada vez que Draco le hablaba de ella, y hablase como su fuese una chica cualquiera.

Astoria Greengrass no era una cualquiera, era suya.  
Y el imbécil de su amigo no se daba cuenta de la suerte que tenía.

El daría la vida, hasta su fortuna o su sangre por poder verla una noche mas, solo una noche. No la había vuelto a ver y eso le volvía loco. Sentía ese momento que estuvo entre los brazos de el, tan lejano tan efímero, una jugarreta del destino, o una mala brom, que solo podía volverlo loco. Pasaba los días como podía, había estado con otras chicas sí, pero era para acallar ese dolor que tenía en el pecho, no se sentía orgulloso de ello. Tampoco era débil, pero su vida estaba siendo un martirio, nada mas que lo acosaban con esa maldita boda, que si trajes que si comida. A el le daba igual, si fuese por él se podían ir todos bien lejos y que le olvidasen para siempre. Tira el cigarro entrando dentro de la mansión, tenía que firmar unos malditos papeles para ese fastidio, y contra antes se los quitase de encima antes le olvidarían.

Una lechuza, negra como la noche mas parecida a un cuervo picotea su ventana. Se levanta con paso lento hacía la ventana dejándola pasar, ella se apoya en un brazo de el levantandola, para que le desatase la carta, acaricia el plumaje de la lechuza hasta poder coger ese sobre blanco, impoluto. Solo ponía. "Blaise Zabini" Observa como la lechuza emprende el vuelo rápido, como su huyera de algo malo. Mira la carta con interés, normalmente el no recibía el correo, sus elfos se encargaban de eso. Extrañado abre el sobre. Lee atentamente las lineas, que estaban escritas algo borrosas, se nota el pergamino algo arrugado, como si la mujer que escribía se aferrase a ese trozo de papel para darse ánimos a ella misma, también algunas letras estan corridas por las lagrimas. Apretando el pergamino por momentos termina por romperla en mil pedazos, su mandíbula se empieza a tensar, y no puede, joder simplemente no puede evitar que lagrimas caigan por su rostro, mientras su respiración empieza a acelerarse, sollozando con fuerza. Si él Blaise Zabini, el que nunca había llorado una perdida o una muerte, se hallaba destrozando y rompiendo todo lo que encontraba a su paso a la vez que lagrimas densas de dolor resbalaban por su rostro.

Su amigo de la infancia.  
Su único amigo.  
Su compañero.

**Estaba muerto.**

* * *

Dos días habían pasado desde la muerte de Draco Malfoy, dos días en los que Astoria no había podido dormir nada desde que le encontró, sin vida en la cama que compartía con él. Estaba destrozada. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho entre los dos, pero no significaba que Astoria no le quisiese a su manera, como el la quería a ella. Era como su hermano mayor, siempre a su lado, muchos momentos malos fueron, pero los buenos hacían mella en ella cada días más.

Era el día de su entierro, en la parte trasera de Malfoy Manor había un pequeño panteón donde estaban enterrados todos y cada uno de los descendientes Malfoy, mucha gente había ido al entierro, unas por cariño, otras por interés, o otras simplemente iban a cotorrear. No se había muerto cualquier persona era, Draco Malfoy. Casi toda la casa Slytherin. había acudido, para rendir homenaje a su antiguo principie. Era un día normal, ni llovía ni hacía frío, corria una leve brisa de primavera, no como suele pasar en las películas, porque para desgracia de todos no era una película era la vida real, y el que creía que era el amor de su vida había muerto, dejándola libre pero también dejándola un gran vacío en el pecho.

Se encontraba en la entrada de Malfoy Manor, todo vestido de negro. Observaba como las familias entraban, con un semblante serio pero sin dolor en el. Blaise Zabini, no era capaz de entrar a darle el último adiós a su único amigo, al que había sido como su hermano. Allí estaba, plantado sin poder mover los pies, no quería derrumbarse delante de miles de personas, él siempre tan frío y tan distante con la gente en ese aspecto, estaba allí sin saber que hacer. Necesitaba entrar, acariciar el ataúd de su compañero, para poder descansar por las noches, necesitaba decirle lo mucho que sentía no haber estado este último tiempo con el, necesitaba confesarle que estaba enamorado de su prometida.

Suspira por última vez, dándose fuerzas el mismo para entrar, y despedirse. Empieza a andar a paso lento, observa como estaba todo decorado, era la despedida perfecta para Draco, como a él le hubiera gustado. Todo lleno de gente, así sabiendo que era grande e importante. Observa el lugar, viendo a las personas. En una esquina alejada, se encontraba Pansy, lloraba como una magdalena, todo el mundo sabía que había estado enamorada siempre de Draco, tenía que haber sido un palo enorme para ella, y su autoestima. Blaise la mira con pena, Draco, Pansy y él, siempre habían sido como el trío de plata, las peores serpientes de Slytherin, y hoy su líder de había ido. Desvia la mirada para otro lado, y ve a Daphne, también afectada al lado de sus padres, al ser una Greengrass siempre había sido muy apegada a los Malfoy, como Astoria. Astoria, era lo que mas temía encontrarse en aquel funeral, siempre soñando con volver a verla o tocarla, pero en esos momentos, no se sentía lo bastante fuerte, sabía que se la encontraría destrozada. Gira la cabeza, y sus mayores temores, allí se encontraba al lado de una Narcissa, temblorosa que intentaba guardar la apariencia, parecía que se daban apoyo mutuamente, siempre habían sido muy cercanas. La mujer mayor, con la piel blanquecina y el pelo rubio casi blanquecino, la que había salvado de alguna manera en especial al mundo mágico por su hijo, estaba allí, aguantando las ganas de llorar, de gritar. Bajo la mirada inquisitiva de su marido. Al lado se encontraba una desmejorada Astoria, se notaba que no había dormido ni comido esos dos días, su cara estaba tapada por unas enormes gafas de sol negras. Pero se imaginaba como estaban sus ojos, rojos e hinchados.

Aprieta los puños, deseaba ir hasta allí, estrecharla entre sus brazos, decirla que todo esta bien, que Draco querría que siguiesen adelante, que diría. Un Slytherin nunca muestra sus sentimientos. O algo parecido, solo para hacerla sentir mejor, y que si su corazón estaba roto, el arreglaría cada uno de los trozos, con saliva con pasión. Pero no podía, tenía que ir al sitio que le correspondía al lado de su prometida. Con los puños todavía en tensión, mirando a la mujer de su vida, que se caía a pedazos, anda hacía Daphne. Con el corazón partido, por la perdida de él. Por la perdida de ella.

Alza la vista, y le ve. Le ve por primera vez en meses, su andar característico, sus rasgos perfecto y ese pelo despeinado, difícil de domar. El corazón la da un vuelco, estaba echa polvo por la perdida de su infancia, si, Draco era la infancia de Astoria. El vuelco se convierte en un ruido de añicos, al ver como andaba y se situaba al lado de su hermana, pasándola el brazo por los hombros. ¿Tan rápido la había olvidado? No podía llorar, ya no podía llorar mas.

Y entonces algo pasa.  
Sus miradas se vuelven a cruzar, y ve la desolación, la rabia y la soledad en los ojos de él. Nota como su alguien hubiese metido la mano en su pecho, para estrujarla el corazón hasta matarla, faltandola el aire, dos lagrimas caen por sus mejillas, observándole, estaba mucho mas desmejorado, sin el brillo que siempre llevaba en los ojos. No soportaba verle así, no soportaba la muerte de Draco, no podía con todo esto, todo la superaba. Se derrumba en el suelo de rodillas, llorando. Ve como él, da un paso hacía delante para luego retractarse dando dos hacía atrás. Frustrado, derramando una lagrima por su rostro. Todo era tan complicado, tan difícil tan surrealista. Nota como alguien la agarra por los hombros, levantándola de la fresca hierva, y la abraza. Era Theo, se abraza a él llorando, desconsolada, por la perdida de las dos personas mas importantes en su vida.

El funeral pasa, y es triste. Pero bonito, como a aquel chico rubio y arrogante. Que en el fondo, muy fondo tenía su corazón se marchaba al otro lado, muchos decían, que su alma de purificaría y que se reencarnaría, otros decían que iría al infierno, por todos los malos actos al lado del señor tenebroso. Otros simplemente que se convertiría en polvo. Nadie nunca le olvidaría, sobre todo Astoria y Blaise. Siempre estaría bajo la piel de ambos en sus corazones, en su mente en sus recuerdos.

Cuando todo termina, y la gente se va dispersando, él la busca con la mirada, quería hablar con ella, preguntarla como estaba darla su apoyo, un hombro donde llorar, que se pudiesen lamer las heridas mutuamente mientras se amaban. Quería decirle que seguía queriéndola, que no había día que no pensase en esa noche que pasaron juntos, y que seguía luchando cada día por poder estar al lado de ella. Pero, no era el momento, maldita sea, no era el momento. Como el cobarde que nunca había sido, se aleja de esa mansión, se aleja de ella. Ahora no era el momento, para ninguno de los dos, y empezaba a pensar que quizá, nunca lo sería.

* * *

Cinco meses habían pasado desde el funeral de Draco, otros cinco meses sufriendo en silencio, otros cinco meses sin verse, otros cinco meses de soledad.  
Solo faltaba un mes, para la boda y Blaise estaba cada vez mas desesperado, la había buscado, por Salazar que la había buscado, pero ella había desaparecido del planeta desde el funeral. Nadie sabía nada de ella, solo que había cogido dinero suficiente para vivir varios años fuera y se había marchado sin mas, sin decir adiós o decir cuando volvería y eso a Blaise le estaba volviendo loco, necesitaba encontrarla, saber que estaba bien y que seguía queriéndole. Esta vez no dejaría que nada ni nadie se interpusiese entre ellos, haría lo que hiciese falta, incluso escaparse y vivir toda la vida escondidos, porque de que le servia la libertad si no la tenía a ella a su lado.

Había salido ese día al Callejón Diagon, estaba cansado de estar encerrado, necesitaba que le diese el aire, nada mas que había caras conocidas que paraban a saludarle, cansado de tener que estar parándose a saludar a personas que sinceramente no le importaban en lo absoluto, y no poder estar tranquilo, decide hacer algo que no había echo en su vida. Se dirige al Caldero Chorrante, dispuesto a salir al Londres Muggle, a adentrarse en lo desconocido, solo por un poso de soledad. Camina por las calles de Londres, observándolo todo, de vez en cuando un muggle lo rozaba o empujaba, antes su hubisen ganado un buen Crucio o un Avada Kedavra, pero esta vez le da igual. Entra en un parque, era precioso, una gran fuente estaba en el medio, olía a césped verde recién cortado y parecía estar desierto, perfecto. Allí pasaría el resto de la tarde solo. Como estaba acostumbrado.

Entonces la ve.  
Y el mundo a su alrededor se para.  
Su corazón late con fuerza.

Estaba allí sentada, y estaba preciosa, mas que nunca. Su larga melena castaña había crecido desde la última vez que la había visto, usaba una camiseta de tirantes que dejaba ver sus largos brazos, con algo mas de peso que la ultima vez que la vio en el funeral de Draco. Estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas leyendo un libro, vestía con ropa muggle, pero a ella hasta un trapo le quedaría bien. Tenía el ceño fruncido, siempre lo hacía, cuando leía o cuando se enfadaba. Sonríe levemente, mientras que su respiración de acelera, tanto tiempo buscándola y allí estaba, solo a dos pasos de él. Por fin.

Se acerca con nerviosismo, con largas zancadas hasta sentarse a su lado, las manos le tiemblan y nota como su corazón late fuerte debajo del pecho, era ella por Salazar, no podía creérselo. Estaba tan sumergida en su lectura que ni se había percatado de su presencia. Carraspea, algo nervioso.

— Hola. — Su voz sale algo ronca y temblorosa, por causa de los nervios. Al principio ella pega un ligero bote en el banco, haciendo que el liro que leía resvalase de sus manos, yendo a parar al suelo, sobre la mullida hierva. Le mira sorprendida, pestañeando varias veces, como si no se creyese lo que sus ojos la estaban mostrando como si todo fuese un sueño.

— ¿Blaise? — Pregunta confundida, no se podía creer lo que veía ¿Que hacía él allí? La había encontrado. Nada más acabar el funeral del amor de su infancia había huido lejos, no quería darle mas problemas al chico que tenía delante de ella, por eso cogió el dinero suficiente para estar desaparecida varios años. Hasta que él lograse olvidarse de ella. No había dejado ni un día de pensar en el, cada vez que la venía a la mente la imagen de él, en el funeral notaba como un gran vacío se formaba en su pecho, pero lo suyo era imposible, por mucho que doliera admitirlo.- ¿Que haces aquí? Vete, tú no deberías estar aquí, en un mes es tu boda deberías estar con mi hermana.— Se levanta rápidamente del banco, medio huyendo de su cercanía, cuando el estaba cerca no podía controlarse.

Nota como se aleja, y el vacío en su pecho aumenta, le estaba rechazando, ella, a la que tantas noches había velado, a la que había llorando sin quedarse sin lagrimas por no encontrarla, y ahora que la tenía delante, le decía que se fuera. Se levanta poniéndose delante de ella, cogiéndola una mano.

— ¿Po-por qué? No, no me voy a ir, he venido a por ti, te he estado buscando día y noche ¿Por qué desapareciste? Sin decirme nada. Sin llevarme contigo.— Su voz sonaba a reproche, pero no era un reproche en realidad estaba dolido, dolido por su ausencia. Ve como el rostro de ella se ensombrace, entonces entiende que ella en verdad no quiere que se vaya que le sigue queriendo con fuerza, como aquella noche en la que la hizo suya, que la marco como suya y como la mujer de nadie mas.

— ¿No lo entiendes? No vamos a poder ser felices juntos. ¡Nunca!— Por la cara de la chica empiezan a resbalar lagrimas, lagrimas amargas, lagrimas que había retenido todo este tiempo, el tiempo que no había tenido noticias de él.— Tú no puedes romper el compromiso con mi hermana, te casaras en un mes, y yo.. yo por mucho que te quiera Blaise, no soy el segundo plato de nadie ¿Lo entiendes? Te crees que para mi ha sido fácil estar alejada todo este tiempo, de mi mundo de mi familia. ¡De ti! Porque no no ha sido fácil, fue la decisión mas difícil que he tomado en mi vida. Pero no quiero que seas infeliz no quiero hacer daño a la gente que me rodea. Quiero ser libre.

El pasa una mano por su pelo, revolviendolo desesperado, no sabía que hacer para hacerla entrar en razón, que ya era infeliz a cada minuto que no pasaba con ella, a cada minuto que desperdiciaba su vida en una farsa. A cada momento que la veía llorar.

— ¡Pero no tienes que hacer feliz a cada persona que pasa por tu vida Astoria! Tú mas que nadie mereces ser feliz, y joder quiero que lo seas a mi lado. Porque yo a tu lado soy feliz. Cada día que no paso contigo, es una pesadilla, que se repite una y otra vez, como si nunca me despertase. Poderte solo tener en mi pensamiento duele, y te necesito, te necesito ahora mas que nunca. No quiero casarme con tu hermana, no quiero casarme con nadie, ¡Con nadie que no seas tú Astoria Greengrass! ¡Maldita sea entiéndelo!. —

Ella se queda helada por sus palabras, y ella sentía lo mismo, claro que lo sentía y moría si no se lo decía, pero no podía ser, simplemente no podía.

— Esto me duele a mi mucho mas que a ti Blaise, créeme. — Se acerca a él, dejando un suave beso, volviendo a juntar piel con piel, vertiendo todo el dolor que tenía en ese momento, era un beso de despedida. Corta el beso, acariciando su mejilla a la vez que dos gruesas lagrimas caían por su rostro.— Se feliz por favor, por ti, por mi. Yo lucharé por nuestra libertad. Recuerda siempre, se feliz por mi.— Se gira, andando hacía el lado opuesto que él, distanciándose del amor de su vida, a cada paso que daba.

Y él ve como se aleja, y no quiere que vuelva a irse de su lado. Recuerda que una vez leyó _"No existe el amor, sino las pruebas de amor, y la prueba de amor a aquel que amamos es dejarlo vivir libremente." _y recuerda perfectamente, que lo leyó de ese libro de Astoria, en el que cayó esa fotografía de cuando el se graduaba. De cuando aún no sabía que estaba completamente y jodidamente enamorado de ella. Entonces se da cuenta, que con la única persona que ella viviría libremente sería con el. Y le da igual, se escaparía con ella donde fuera, rompiendo ese condenado matrimonio que lo ataba. Y corre, corre como nunca a corrido para alcanzarla. Y cuando la alcanza la besa, haciéndola girar sobre si misma. Nota como las mejillas de ella se empiezan a humedecer, juntándose con la humedad de las suyas propias.

— ¿Sabias que el amor tiene pies — acaricia su mejilla, mientras nota como ella le mira confundida — y que anda por la vida con pies descalzos? — esboza una sonrisa al ver como fruncía levemente el ceño, siempre lo hacía, cuando no le cuadraba una cosa, no estaba de acuerdo con algo, o simplemente estaba molesta. Se había pasado tanto tiempo viendo ese rostro que podía saber que gesto hacía hasta con los ojos cerrados. — Para poder funcionar en una relación se necesita de un par de calcetines, para protegerse del frío suelo. Yo era como un calcetín solitario, olvidado en una inmensa tienda en la que todos tenían su par. — Apoya su frente con la de ella, para susurrar en esos labios, que lo volvían loco desde la primera vez que los beso. — Hasta que te encontré a ti, tu eras mi otro calcetín. —

— Te prometí que _volvería a por ti_, y he cumplido mi promesa Astoria.—

No podía resistirse mas, le amaba, le amaba con todas sus fuerzas.

— Quédate siempre conmigo, Blaise.—

Y así, es como sellan sus destinos, el uno al lado del otro, encontrando por fin, la felicidad que tanto se merecían tanto el uno como el otro.  
Ya no habría mas vidas vacías.  
No habría mas soledad.  
Nunca más.  
**Para siempre.**


End file.
